Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha: Godaime Mizukage
by joshnaruto
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki banished after the retrieval mission, reappears after 9 years at the age of 22. He knows his true heritage, has the Sharingan and is the Mizukage. But will it be enough against the forces that wish to tear it all away? Naruto/Harem!


It's joshnaruto here with a new story

This story is new and a prototype so to speak. Hopefully you readers will like this and give me good reviews and feedback to encourage me to carry this on as I, personally, like where it could be heading.

**Note:** Naruto will have the Sharingan. The time-line is pretty much canon except some things will be different. All of Akatsuki are alive, except Itachi, it will be explained why he isn't. Naruto is 22 years old so everyone will be older.

In other chapters I will do flashbacks to help people understand relationships and such to help you guys understand stuff easier.

This is or will be inspired from **Dragon6's Mizukage** story and I wish to thank him for allowing me to do so. I would also like to thank the Naruto Fanon site.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha: Godaime Mizukage<span>**

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Naruto Uzumaki's Journal<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha; I once used to go by the name of Naruto Uzumaki instead until I was told of my heritage. At the age of 13 the village that had always been my home, Konohagakure finally got what it had always wanted, me banished, gone for good.<em>

_Now you may be wondering why I was banished in the first place, well it all started with a mission where I had to bring my ex-teammate, Sasuke Uchiha back to the village all because he left in order to gain more power, of course the council in there infinite wisdom decided that he was too valuable to let to go and sent, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru, Chouji Akimichi and Neji Hyūga._

_All of us pursued Sasuke through the forest because he had teamed up with the Sound Four; eventually the group broke as we all started to have one-on-one fights with the Sound Four and then their fifth member, Kimimaro. Chouji and Neji both ended up near death after defeating their opponents, Jirōbō and Kidōmaru. Kiba and Akamaru were nearly killed by Sakon and Ukon, but were saved by the timely intervention of Kankurō. This situation was repeated with Shikamaru being saved by Temari from Tayuya. I then engaged Kimimaro in battle for a while but was not a match for him. Rock Lee saved me in order for me to continue pursuing Sasuke. Gaara, in turn, saved Rock Lee, and both were then saved by Kimimaro's succumbing to disease. When I faced off with Sasuke the battle ended in Sasuke's favour, but he chose not kill me. In the end, the mission was a failure, as Sasuke successfully joined up with Orochimaru. I was so weak back then I felt ashamed. After that mission I made the decision that he and I were enemies, the next time I saw him, only one of us would walk away._

_Not long after being released from the hospital I was called up to the Council Chambers that resided within the Hokage Tower._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

**_Hokage Tower_**

**_Council Chamber_**

* * *

><p><em>As Naruto entered the Council Chamber he could feel the tension that was in the air which seemed to suffocate the room, taking a good look around he was able to see all those that were present.<em>

_At the top in the centre was Shimura Danzo, he was a manipulative man who would use other people and sacrifice them if it meant getting what he wanted, there were also rumours that he had worked with Orochimaru on occasion but it was never proven, just like all rumours on the man._

_The two other elders either side of Danzo were Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, ex-teammates of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage._

_Utatane Koharu holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members. Because of this, she always tries to do what she thinks is the best for Konoha, even if it goes against the Hokage's or her opinion. She is also quite demure, but does not let this stop her from voicing her opinion. In fact, despite this, Koharu is one of the few people able to put the Fifth Hokage in her place when she oversteps her authority. Like Homura, she is more militant than the Hokage she served under have been, and sometimes leans more to Danzo's point of view._

_Homura is somewhat of an authoritarian, but he always has the village's best interests in mind. Like Koharu, he is more militant than the Hokage he served under have been, and sometimes leans more towards Danzo's point of view._

_The others in the council were all the clan heads of the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka._

_Hyuuga Hiashi was a strange person sometimes he neither hated nor liked Naruto, but once he defeated Neji he started to admire the boy as he 'defied fate' as one might say. He was however Namikaze Minato's best friend, but because of the laws placed around Naruto he was unable to anything for the boy, leaving him to the wolves, one might say._

_Inuzuka Tsume had always like Naruto even before she knew who he was, she had liked him because his personality was more like hers in every sense of the word, the fact that he had a feral look about him didn't do any justice either. She was one of Uzumaki Kushina closest friend; she had tried to adopt the boy into her clan knowing he would be able to learn their clan techniques as he is more of an animal, similar to all Inuzuka's._

_Aburame Shibi had liked Naruto as he could relate with the boy considering that his clan held bugs within their bodies much like Naruto holding in the Kyuubi, they weren't stupid to relate the two as they were two separate beings. Shibi had actually gained some sense of respect for the Namikaze as he had been able to fight through all the insults glares etc. when any lesser man would cave._

_The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had also always respected and liked the boy as they were probably the smartest clans out there, they could easily tell that the boy was just that a boy. They had also like Naruto for the simple fact there children admired him the more he grew up which actually made them train harder than ever._

_They were all now sitting in their clan seats along with Tsunade in the Hokage seat. On the other side of the room sat the Jonin's and Chunins that were Naruto's friends and sensei's as they had been told to come._

_Danzo looking as Naruto with narrowed eyes spoke up. "Do you know the reason for why you've been called?" He asked the confused blonde haired boy who blinked at him._

_"Ermm…not really, I was just told I had to come here." Naruto explained with a raised eyebrow as if asking why he was here._

_Danzo for a moment looked smug for some reason. "We, of the council have viewed everything that had happened on the latest mission and given certain circumstances, we have voted to have you exiled from Konohagakure, indefinitely!" He said with conviction making almost every shinobi snap their heads in his direction in shock._

_"_**_WHAT?_**_" Tsunade shouted in outrage._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha and allowed him to go to Otogakure, with Orochimaru, for that action he must be banished." Koharu spoke up while looking at Naruto with hate through her squinted eyes._

_"He also used his tenant's power while fighting the Uchiha, putting his life in danger along with anyone else who may come in contact with the boy in the future, Naruto Uzumaki is a ticking time bomb ready to explode." Homura explained._

_"We wanted to execute him. The incident at the Valley of the End was not the only time that demonic chakra has been sensed. It was reported on his first mission out of the village, as well as during the Chunin exams and after then, when _**_Sunagakure_**_ was invading. We gave him a chance, but enough is enough! However, we've seen how you favour the boy, so decided on exiling him instead." Danzo said directing his attention to the angered Tsunade, Naruto however kept his head lowered._

_Luckily all of Naruto's friends already knew of the Kyuubi and didn't see a problem with the blonde haired boy, so it wasn't so much as a secret anymore._

_"His seal has not been damaged- it most certainly isn't breaking" Tsunade snapped. "Have you no faith in the Yondaime's sacrifice?"_

_"The Yondaime, gifted as he was, was not infallible. And-"_

_"Jiraiya's been keeping an eye on the boy. He's a seal master in his own right! So you honestly think that he wouldn't notice if anything was wrong with it?" Tsunade was absolutely livid. 'How dare they? Just who do they think they're dealing with?'_

_"The seal that the Yondaime crafted for the boy was one of his own designs! It's one of a kind, and only the Yondaime knew how it worked properly! Jiraiya is not qualified to make decisions in the boy!"_

_"And you are?" Tsunade knew that she had to end this. The mutterings of the council, particularly the civilian half… it wasn't comforting. She opened her mouth to speak, but Koharu cut her off._

_"So you say that the seal isn't breaking? Well then, what excuse has Uzumaki got for using the demonic chakra? If what you're saying is correct, then the fact that he can call up the demons chakra himself is something that's even more troubling! At least the Uchiha's seal warrants an excuse for his behaviour!" 'That little…how dare she?' Tsunade was struggling to keep her temper._

_Before anyone could speak they heard chuckling, turning to the owner aver saw Naruto with his head down while chuckling, but not a humorous chuckle, but a hollow chuckle. "You know…" He muttered getting everyone's attention. "…I was wondering how long it would take the council to pull this one, treating me as the scapegoat, all because you old bag of bones can't even shit right without help, so what do you do? Pick the usual punching bag to place all blame on because of your incompetence!" He spoke with such coldness that many actually shivered from it while the elders grew outraged._

_"Listen here boy…" Danzo started only for a kunai to go flying past his head cutting some hair off the side of his head; looking ahead he saw Naruto with his arm outstretched and a cold look in his eyes._

_"No…you listen to me!" He practically commanded. Everyone else looked at Naruto in shock at the way he was acting. "You say I'm dangerous because I have access to the Kyuubi's power and I'll use it to practically kill and destroy? If that is the case, then why is this village still standing?" He asked rhetorically while looking around. "I have every reason to say fuck it and release Kyuubi and reduce the village to nothing, but I don't because I actually have people who see me for me and not some weapon, monster, abomination that should be destroyed. Everything I have ever done is for their safety, I have put my life on the line protecting everyone who is precious to me, and I'm the one on trial here, being told I am a ticking time bomb…right now, you have no idea how close you are." He spoke as his eyes flashed red for a second then a sort of violet before going blue which startled everyone there._

_"You are a danger to everyone here; it is only a matter of time before your presence brings destruction to Konoha." Koharu spoke through gritted teeth, anger clearly displayed on her face._

_All of a sudden everything seemed to click in Naruto's mind before a small smile played out on his face. "I know the real reason you're all doing this…" He said with a smug tone making the elders and the civilian council stiffen. "…Your fear for those outside the village is amazing…you're not worried about the people of this village, you're worried about yourselves, worried that I have a group of S-Rank missing-nin after me for the power of Kyuubi, and you know they will come for me, just like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki did recently…am I right?" He asked with an arched brow._

_"What?" Tsume asked confused not knowing who this group was. _

_"The Akatsuki…" Jiraiya spoke up coming from out of the shadows having listened to everything and had a scowl on his face. "…Are a group of S-Rank missing nin after the Biju's power for god only knows what…and what Naruto is getting at, is that the elders and civilian council want to banish him to protect themselves."_

_Everyone who had heard was gobsmacked that Naruto was in such danger and yet the village were throwing him away to save themselves._

_"That is irrelevant as of now…right now we will place a vote, whether or not Naruto Uzumaki will be banished or not." Danzo spoke up drawing all attention back to himself. "All for?" He asked raisng his own hand up along with the advisors and civilian council which was actually the majority of the council now that clans have become empty in the village. "And against?" He spoke with a smug tone already knowing the result as Tsunade and the clans held their hands up with defeated looks but nevertheless showing Naruto their support._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be out of this village within 24 hours or you will be executed."_

_"You can't do this…"_

_"Tsunade." Naruto said stopping Tsunade in her tracks after using her name instead of 'Baa-Chan'; looking up at him she saw Naruto who had a smile on his face despite was happening. "Don't worry, this is the best for everyone and you know it deep down…" He said with a sigh seeing her look down, turning to Danzo he got a smirk on his face. "…Oh and when you record this down, I want my full name there…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…so when you people find yourself in trouble with your enemies or if Akatsuki decide to attack anyway…_**_don't you dare ask for my help because as far as I'm concerned…this village can burn to the ground_**_." He said with crimson eyes staring at the council before leaving the Council Chambers leaving many people stunned at what they had just been told._

_"He's the son of…" Sakura spoke not able to finish the sentence._

_"Yeah…" Kakashi answered with a sad sigh at failing his sensei's' son._

_"And this village has just banished him…" Neji whispered in shock._

_The elders, civilian and shinobi sides of the Council weren't fairing much better but Inoichi spoke what everyone was thinking. "Dear god, what have we done."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Obviously I wouldn't let the village burn just because of my anger at the elders, but for the first time in my life I just wanted them to feel fear, believing that I wouldn't help them, the only reason I ever would is because of Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as my precious people.<em>

_Enough of those bad memories though, I should started explaining about why I am an Uchiha as well. Yes, you heard right, I'm an Uchiha. I found out a couple days after I was banished at the age of 13. I had been on my way to Nami no Kuni when I was attacked by bandits, now usually it would have been easier to kill them but I was starved and had nothing to drink for days. At some point during the fight a bandit was ready to cleave me in two when everything had slowed down to the point that it was like time stopped, using it to my advantage I killed them using what was left of my strength. Later on I had found a lake where I checked myself in and to my shock I found the _**_Sharingan_**_ staring back at me. At first I was happy it meant I had a family, I knew where I was from and that I belonged to a clan. Then I realised they were all dead, I would never meet my parents no-matter how much I wished I could. _

_Now that I had the _**_Sharingan _**_I was able to learn so much easier, able to understand so much many things, and luckily it helped me with my knowledge. It turned out that my nature affinities were _**_Fūton_**_, _**_Raiton_**_, _**_Suiton_**_ and _**_Katon_**_ which was most likely my Uchiha side. Towards the end of the first year of my banishment I ended up in Kumogakure where I started to train in my _**_Raiton_**_ jutsu and luckily enough for me I found a couple fellow Jinchuriki that helped me in my training as well, Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuriki and Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchuriki. I mastered my _**_Raiton_**_ and jutsu for that element. I also met Karui, Samui, Omoi as well as A the Raikage_

_When I was 15 I even trained at Mt. Myōbokuzan where I learnt much though the toads had promised to not tell Jiraiya I was there. I spent time there until after I was 16 mastering the _**_Sharingan_**_, jutsu and _**_Hiraishin_**_, the toads had told me that once I left they would have to cancel the contract since I was no longer loyal to Konoha which they were. I could understand that though it did hurt losing a connection with my father but I knew if I wanted to be strong and make a difference that I had to forge my own path. _

_Not long after I turned 17 it came down to the point where I met my last sensei. Itachi Uchiha._

_If it wasn't for Itachi I don't where I'd be right now. When I first met him I was going to fight him until I noticed he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak, when i asked him what he wanted, he simply told me he wanted to teach me and that I deserved to know the truth about everything. Itachi decide to tell me who my parents were, my father was one of the greatest shinobi ever to exist…Namikaze Minato also known as The Yondaime Hokage…to be honest at first I was pissed, the guy who had cursed me to live a life of hell was my father, then I had to understand that he done it because he couldn't ask someone else's family to do it. What he didn't count on was this village stabbing him in the back and fucking his last wish and doing as they please like the scum they are._

_Then came my mother, then again I could say mothers. Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who gave birth to me and Mikoto Uchiha, my biological mother. At first I had been confused at what this meant but thankfully Itachi had explained it to me. Apparently my father and mother, Kushina, could not get pregnant due to the Kyuubi's chakra screwing with my mother's fertility and making her infertile, whether this was on purpose or just her body having a bad reaction to the Kyuubi's chakra Itachi didn't know. Mikoto Uchiha who was their best friend had donated her eggs which were implanted into my mother along with my father's sperm, details I didn't want to know but I needed to know anyway. I was then an Uzumaki, Namikaze and Uchiha. It also turns out that Itachi isn't my only brother, but Sasuke is too, boy I never expected that in a million years. _

_When my parents died on the night of my birth, Mikoto had tried to adopt me knowing I was part Uchiha but Fugaku had immediately shot down any hope of that happening, though Mikoto had kept quiet about my true origins. She was forced to let me go though she had ordered Itachi, my brother, to watch over me as I grew up and protect me from any danger. Even now I'm not sure who my true mother is, but no matter what I would love them both, Mikoto for looking after me and making my birth possible and Kushina for giving me life and wanting me in her life. _

_When I was told the truth I was pissed, not at Itachi or my parents…but the Sandaime, the man I thought of as a grandfather and for years he lied to me straight to my face. I had begged, pleaded with the man but all he said was that he found me in the forest after the Kyuubi attack, no sign of parents whatsoever, leading me to believe I had been abandoned by them, it didn't help when I found out I had the Kyuubi sealed in me. I had thought it all made sense, why would any parent want a demon for their child? If the Sandaime was alive when I found out I would have made what Orochimaru did look like child's play._

_During my training with Itachi, I gained a new level of the _**_Sharingan_**_ though. It was called _**_Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan_**_; it's what someone attains when they take their siblings eyes as long as the two have gained the _**_Mangekyō Sharingan_**_. When Sasuke killed Itachi, he hadn't implanted Itachi's eyes but our mothers instead. When I met Itachi he put me through a lot of training, eventually he put me in _**_Tsukuyomi _**_to witness my mother's death causing me to feel anger and loss, awakening the _**_Mangekyō Sharingan. _**_We had found out it was similar to Itachi's in abilities but my design was unlike other _**_Sharingan_**_, which have a black design and red background instead had a red design and a black background. The _**_Mangekyō's_**_ appearance was a hexagon with six pointed spiral like patterns rising from each face of the hexagon. It turned out though that from over using it, I began to go blind._

_Itachi knew how to fix that and told me to take his eyes, at first I didn't want to but he almost forced me so I had them implanted in my eyes. Making both of our powers merge creating something neither of us would ever expect, with it I gained such strength it was amazing. Itachi revealed to me that he had our mother's eyes which she had gained the _**_Mangekyō Sharingan _**_from the betrayal of Fugaku; she had begged him to take them for the future. Surprisingly they held the same abilities as his old eyes, must have been in the blood or something. They were what Itachi fought Sasuke with, and now with both mine and Itachi's eyes, I can have my revenge, against Sasuke Uchiha, my brother._

_Before Itachi had left me to die, he had given me a scroll of my fathers about the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai. Now that had shocked me since I never knew they had one. Then again, until I met Itachi I knew fuck all._

_When I turned 18 I heard some news from Kirigakure. The Civil War was still going strong. I remembered Haku and Zabuza talking about Kirigakure and killings of those with Kekkei Genkai and now that I was strong, S-Class in fact from all my training and the torture Itachi put me through to make me stronger. Kirigakure was the place where my journey truly began…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mizu no Kuni<span>_**

**_Kirigakure no Sato_**

* * *

><p>Nine years had passed since Naruto Uzumaki at the age of thirteen had been banished from Konohagakure no Sato and became known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha, now at the age of twenty-two. Five years had passed since the same man had entered Mizu no Kuni (The Land of Water) and fought alongside Mei Terumi and the rebellion to free the glorious village from the tyranny of Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage and transformed the Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist) into the beautiful village it had once been.<p>

Kirigakure's architecture was composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's palace being the widest and the largest. Like its name, the village was surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Since Naruto had helped free the village, it had expanded into a village full of life. Vendors were selling their products, women were laughing and walking around, the kids were playing in the streets and the men were just sitting back. This was not the Kirigakure that had been looked down on for years.

This was Naruto's new home and if he had anything to say about it, he wasn't leaving.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mizukage's Palace<span>_**

* * *

><p>Sat in the Mizukage's office behind the main desk was a man at the impressive height of 6ft.2, he had blond spiky hair with black highlights that stood up all over the place and hung down past his shoulder blades, much like Madara Uchiha's hairstyle looked like. His face was unblemished not so much as a spot of dust on his tanned faced. He had dark onyx eyes that displayed some warmth in them but not as much as they use to, gone were his bright blue eyes. His face was set in to a blank stare as he looked at the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) that was lined up in front of him.<p>

He wore steel-toe black combat boot along with a pair of baggy black cargo pants with various extra pockets, a shuriken and kunai holster strapped to each leg due to becoming ambidextrous. He also had a utility belt with several pouches on it along with scrolls for easier use. He wore a normal black t-shirt that had an upturned colour covering his neck, on top of that he wore a black sleeveless trench coat with crimson fire licking the bottom much like his father's own trench coat, due to having no sleeves on it his t-shirt covered up his biceps only, however he did wear a pair of fingerless gloves which seemed perfect for fighting as they had metal plating fitted in.

On the back of the trench had the kanji for 'Godaime Mizukage' in gold stitching with the Uzumaki Spiral on the right and the Namikaze Clan crest on the left and the Uchiha crest at the top. The trench coat's collar stood up covering his neck. Around his neck was also a beautiful silver chained necklace with the Shodai Hokage no Kubikazari (The First Hokage's Necklace) he had received from his mother figure and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Godaime Mizukage and saviour of Kirigakure.

After he helped Mei Terumi and the rebels save Kirigakure he had been offered the position of Mizukage once Yagura had been killed. At first he had been hesitant, but after some words from Mei and he eventually accepted. Hell, being Mizukage he could help a lot of people, and help he did. Kirigakure was now a peaceful place and even followed the ideals the Shodaime Hokage followed due to Naruto's own ideals being exactly those.

Even though Naruto had grown up into a true Shinobi that killed if he had to without remorse, something he got from Itachi though it could be the Uchiha side of him, he still believed in peace being attainable and well, Hashirama Senju's ideals. Everywhere he went in the village people waved, smiled and treated him like a hero and a normal person. They didn't bow like servants or worship him, but simply respected him and loved him. Something he had gotten sued to though it was weird considering his past.

Since he had been banished he hadn't heard anything from Konohagakure or his friends, well, except from one little bit of information and his own knowledge. Sasuke Uchiha had killed Itachi Uchiha and had been welcomed back in Konoha with open arms as if he hadn't betrayed them. It wasn't that which pissed him off. Well, ok, it was on some level but it was the fact that this entire time, Sasuke was in fact his half-brother from Mikoto's side. Irony was a freakin' bitch sometimes.

He had sometimes thought of trying to contact Jiraiya or Tsunade but shook the idea out of his head when he realised that to the village he was a missing-nin most likely and he would only get them into trouble. He knew from the toads that they had told Jiraiya he was no longer on the contract scroll. How the man had taken it he didn't know. Hell for all he knew Jiraiya thought he was dead. It depended on what the toads had told him he supposed.

Shaking his head of any thoughts, Naruto looked at the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū stood in front of him, the new generation. A generation he had brought together and formed the most formidable team to have existed. He looked at the first person in the line-up.

"Raizen." He called the furthest swordsmen on the far left and getting a nod from the man in question. Raizen was a tall and lean young man with long flaming red hair and a prominent 'X' shaped scar on his left cheek. He was fair skinned and quite well muscled despite his lean appearance. The most standout part of his clothing was the kimono, consisting of an outer and inner layer. The outer layer was red in colour though he is known with the outer layer being made of silk and light and fine textured. The inner layer was pure white and was much more durable and comfortable than the outer layer.

Below the kimono he wore a hakama, wide, flowing trousers in shades of white. The trousers were loose fitting so that Raizen could execute acrobatic stunts with ease. They were also made of durable materials so as to keep up with a lot of wear and tear. He wore a white cloth belt, an obi, around his waist tied up front. The obi was worn over his kimono where he normally keeps his sword thrust through it on the left side. If and when he carries to swords, the main sword would always be slung by cords from the obi while the short sword (Wakizashi) would be worn through the Obi. For footwear he wears sandals and black bandages tied around his hands to improve his grip.

Raizen, having trained as a samurai in the Land of Iron was a master swordsman and his skills with the blade were almost unmatched. Even though all the seven swordsmen in the group were exceptionally skilled and have monstrous abilities, Raizen had on more than one occasion been called a monster amongst monsters due to his great blood lust when he loses control. Due to his flaming red hair he had earned the moniker of the Shinku no Samurai (Crimson Samurai). Due to his red hair and his expertise in fire and lightning based attacks, he had also earned two monikers, the Kirigakure no Akaihono (Red Blaze of Kirigakure) and the Kirigakure no Inazuma (Lightning of the Hidden Mist).

Raizen was a calm, collected and thoughtful person who rarely lost his temper and was almost always smiling. He had a kind heart and was known to known to put his all into any enterprise that he starts. He was also slightly lazy and was slow to get interested in any activity, almost like a Nara. But when aroused he could put his entire heart and soul into the task at hand until he was convinced that he has done everything within his limits to accomplish the task.

Naruto looked to the man beside Raizen with his black eyes. "Hayate Hōzuki." Hayate was a tall, lean built, dark skinned man, contrasting the usual appearance of most Mist Shinobi. He had medium-length silky black hair, which in this instance was sleeked back so as to expose the entirety of his forehead. His standard attire consisted of a simple black shirt worn in an extremely casual manner, with the collar upturned and either sleeve drawn upwards to rest above just his elbows, accompanied by a pair of light-coloured pants. He also wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist guard, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. He also wore the standard Kirigakure forehead protector.

He kept his sword, Seiryou Engetsu (Green Dragon Crescent Blade) stored within a seal that was marked on his clothes. This allowed him to call upon the sword when needed and can be summoned in an instant just by touching the sealing 'marks' placed on his clothes. Because of this, most of his opponents tend to think he's unarmed but that isn't really the case, as he could summon the sword instantly when attacked and cut down his enemies. Like other members of his clan, he carried a water bottle in a belt around his waist.

He exceled at both Kenjutsu and **Suiton** ninjutsu, which made him a prime candidate for the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. Due to the violent temper which he tended to display in the midst of a battle, he had been given the moniker Kirigakure no Ikari (Wrath of the Hidden Mist), by those who had witnessed his full fury and lived to tell about it. Hayate was usually a calm, collected, and serious individual. As a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū., he was known for his loyalty and dedication towards the village and Kage. He was a man with ambition, aiming one day to not only master all seven swords of the previous generation, as his predecessor Mangetsu Hōzuki did, but to also surpass his current senpai's in the group.

Receiving a nod from the man, Naruto looked the third member. "Reiko Himegami." Reiko Himegami was a kunoichi of Kirigakure and a jōnin-Rank Shinobi. She was known throughout the Shinobi world for her bravery and great beauty; and was regarded as one of the strongest Kunoichi in Kirigakure and one of the most powerful Kunoichi of her generation. Reiko was known throughout the Shinobi world as the Kirigakure no Yami (Darkness of the Hidden Mist).

She was currently the most famous member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, known for her exploits throughout the Shinobi world. She wielded a shikomizue; a blade hidden inside a cane, the sword was called Amatsu-Mikaboshi (August Star of Heaven), one of the most terrifying swords to exist in the current generation. She was also the current guardian of Kirigakure, known for her great loyalty and dedication towards her village and current Kage which was to a fault.

Reiko was a tall, beautiful young woman in her twenties. She had long flowing red hair, with brown eyes and a slender build. Many people considered her to be attractive or even beautiful. She seemed to prefer wearing her most well-known clothing when carrying out her duties as a member of the Seven Swordsmen; the clothing consisted of a long-sleeved dark-green dress that fell just below the knees. The dress seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still leaving a sizable cleavage. She also wore dark-green shorts and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over to her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wore dark nail polish and was usually shown wearing a ring on her right hand ring finger with the kanji for blue (青) on it. She frequently wore somewhat revealing clothing that was either dark in colour or consisting of leather, sometimes both.

Reiko was intelligent, strong, and sexy. She was known for her compassionate and cheerful nature, but at times could also be strict and stern. She often criticized bad behaviour and habits of others, causing most people to apologize for the fear that they might invoke her wrath. She could be a very mature, calm, and level-headed individual when the situation called for it. Reiko was also quite intelligent, aware of dangers she'd face every day and had a much better understanding of the Shinobi world and its more dangerous individuals, in other words missing-nin and also had knowledge on some of the other powerful figures in the ninja world, the 5 Kages. She also had a great sense of justice, always willing to help those in needs and do whatever it would take to protect her village from harm and danger.

Despite being calm, mature and strict during most of the time, Reiko had a more feminine and playful side to her personality. She secretly enjoyed reading erotic novels and to Naruto's amusement it was usually Icha-Icha, and had an obsession with fashion as she was never seen wearing the same clothes for too long. She was also one of the more compassionate members of the Seven Swordsmen, who was fast to show sympathy to others and shows much insight into feelings. She was even willing to forgive the people who have hurt or betrayed her. She seemed to be respectful of others and was willing to listen to what they have to say before making any judgment or decision.

"Hai, _Mizukage-sama_." Reiko replied in acknowledgement with a flirting undertone that made the others roll their eyes at their subordinate and Kage who smirked back at her.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head before moving to the fourth person. "Touko Kanzaki." Touko Kanzaki was a kunoichi of Kirigakure and a Jōnin-Rank Shinobi. Due to her extensive use of taijutsu she was regarded as Kiri's best Taijutsu specialist and was considered to be one of the most powerful Kunoichi's of her generation.

Touko was an accomplished ninja in her own right, well known throughout the ninja world for her exploits; she was regarded as one the best Shinobi Kirigakure had to offer. During her rise through the Shinobi ranks Touko gained two monikers, she was known throughout the Shinobi world as Kiri's Hāto no joō (Queen of Hearts) and during her days as an ANBU Captain she was referred to as Kanzaki no Kamikaze (Kanzaki of the Divine Wind) due to her skill with her two-meter-long nodachi, Shichiten Shichitou (Seven Heaven Seven Swords).

Touko was a beautiful and tall young woman with long black hair, which was usually tied up in a ponytail; the length of her hair reached her hips. She had a nicely shaped body and lavender coloured eyes. She had pure white skin which was usually associated with that of a princess. She wore a short white t-shirt with a knot-tied at the bottom, revealing her navel, a pair of jeans with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh, and wore a brown coloured leather belt around her waist. Because the T-shirt was tied down, her breasts were much more noticeable. Something she liked to use as a distraction to catch her opponent off-guard, though many women were envious. Her snowy white leg could be seen from the thigh all the way down. She wore brown coloured gloves reminiscent of her ANBU days and brown boots to match. At some times she would sport a denim jacket over her usual attire.

Touko was a serious person who worked hard for what she believed in, she possessed a strong sense of justice and didn't like it when people were being mistreated. She had a short-temper and yet she could be calculating at times. She usually presented herself as a strong-willed and mature woman; in truth she was actually cheerful and kind. She could be a very mature, calm, and level-headed individual when the situation called for it. Touko had shown herself to be very cunning and deceptive. In battle she was ruthless and would take every step necessary to exploit an opponent's strength's and weakness against them and end the battle in her favour, though she mostly didn't engage in combat unless threatened or provoked. During battles she had a habit of starting up idle conversation as an act to distract her opponents from her true intentions. She rarely showed any signs of panic or distress due to the confidence she had in herself and her abilities.

Although relatively calm and mature during most of the time, Touko had a laid-backed and playful personality, she had a habit of teasing or flirting with those younger than herself and could be irresponsible at times, though she would make up for it. Touko was a persistent, slightly impulsive, if not head-strong, woman. She often used sarcasm and random, obscure references to illustrate her point. She would take charge of most situations, which show her to be a competent leader. She was wildly brave, often risking her life by crashing forward, only to have to either talk her way out of or physically defend herself in dangerous situations. Touko had been shown to bravely do whatever it took to ensure the safety of the people she cares about.

Naruto had found out that she was practically a fusion of Maito Gai and Tsunade in terms of strength and speed. She could form a large crater with a punch and blur out of view without trouble. However, she called also open up the **Hachimon** (Eight Gates), he found out the hard way in a spar and boy did it push him to his limits. He had been worried of her usage of such a technique but she had calmed those worries by telling him her intense training and durable body had allowed her to handle the after-effects of the technique with no visible signs of damage beyond extreme exhaustion, which she had shown to recover from quickly.

"Mizukage-sama." She responded with a nod in her serious tone, the one she used for meetings such as the one going on right now.

Naruto smiled at the beautiful woman before looking at the fifth member of his Swordsmen. "Koga Senryu." Koga was a shinobi from Kirigakure and a Jonin-Rank Shinobi. Known throughout the Shinobi world for his mastery of **Raiton** techniques, he was mostly referred to as Kirigakure Hadena Raijū (Kirigakure's Lightning Beast of Flash) by the other Four Great Shinobi Nations.

Koga was a tall young man of average build; he had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to how Naruto once was. His standard attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket of a Kirigakure jōnin over it. He wore black elbow length arm guards, and blue and white Kirigakure shin-guards. He wore a mesh shirt underneath his loose shirt which was tied together with a brown belt and the Kirigakure symbol printed on it. He also wore black pants and brown coloured shinobi boots that matched his belt. Koga also had the character for Lightning (雷) tattooed on to his right shoulder, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinity; **Raiton**. As a sword user he usually carried a long sword on his back on his flak jacket, although he doesn't seem to carry it around when he is at his home village.

Koga was headstrong, impulsive and easily excited; he's known for his flashy entrances and is for most of the time the centre of attention. He was a very proud individual and had great confidence in his powers and abilities. He was not arrogant by nature and would show his opponent a degree of respect, even complimenting them of their strength if they are strong enough to fight against him. Despite his impulsive and excited nature, he was very down to earth and was not the type of person to look down on people. Whenever someone was upset or feeling down, he would usually be there to cheer them up in his own strange and yet unique way, which was usually in a comedic effect.

He was friendly and can be easy going at times but does get excited if something big happens. Koga was well respected through Kirigakure no Sato and known for his strength and skills, as well as for his compassionate nature, he was very protective of the people he cares about and will do whatever it takes to protect the village from danger.

"Yo, Mizukage-sama." Koga saluted with his fore and middle finger.

Naruto grinned at his fifth Swordsmen before moving to his sixth who gave him a wink as soon as he looked. "Mei Terumi." Mei was also the candidate of the Godaime Mizukage position but it turned out the woman found desk work boring as hell, though no one would ever bad mouth her as she could, in her own words, 'melt their balls' and everyone knew it was true. She was renowned for being a bearer of two Kekkei Genkai, a rare thing indeed. The first Kekkai Genkai was **Futton** (Boil Release) and was made up of techniques that combined fire and water-based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapour capable of melting anything. The user, this being Mei, was also able to control the range and level of the vapour's acidity, making her a formidable opponent. The second Kekkei Genkai was **Yōton** (Lava Release) an element just as dangerous as **Futton**. **Yōton** jutsu were techniques that combined fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt away almost anything. This chakra nature could also manipulate other related materials such as lime, which was an alkaline powder, rather than molten rock.

Mei was a slender, attractive woman in her thirties. She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green.

She dressed in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, which fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same colour as her dress and underneath those were mesh leggings that reached down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards that reached up over her knees. She also wore dark nail polish and was usually shown with dark-blue lipstick.

Mei was a cheerful person who was almost always smiling regardless of what she was saying, such as when promising to kill someone. She was, however, usually kind, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. One thing Naruto had found out though was to _never_ piss the woman off, especially when mentioning his own love life within hearing distance.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun?" Mei purred with a grin getting a glare from Reiko which she promptly ignored in order to stare at the man seated in front of her. A powerful man that had saved her country and one she planned on one day making sweet love to, if he activated the CRA on himself that is…and then she had to persuade Reiko, though she doubted that was hard.

'_Keep your hands and eyes away from my man bitch.'_ Reiko thought, glaring at the just as beautiful woman. _'He's mine and mine only.'_ She pointedly ignored the fact that one day Naruto would have to take more than one wife.

Naruto smiled at the beautiful woman, taking notice of Reiko's glare that was aimed at him in warning which he avoided through much practice when faced with it. Giving her a wink to cool her down, he turned to the last member of his Swordsmen. "Preta." He called out to his final Swordsmen.

Preta was once a member of the cultist group known as Jashin (Wicked heart; evil design) and was one of their most mysterious members due to the fact that he did not show himself too much. He was a member of the group since the days of the Third Great Shinobi World War and was a devoted follower of Jashinism for quite some time before leaving the organization. During his time with the group, he was paired up with a man called Hidan a fellow Jashinist at the time.

Preta was known for his use of Jashin related techniques and was also a master of the Jujutsu (Curse Techniques) line of ninjutsu; he was also referred to by many as a Shaman because of his extensive knowledge of the supernatural in the Shinobi world as well as his ability to communicate with the dead. As such he was a highly wanted individual and had been a sought out by many shinobi organizations good and bad alike due to his unique abilities. He apparently possessed the rare Kekkei Genkai, **Meiton** (Dark Release) of the Akumu Clan (Nightmare Clan); this suggested that he may be one of the few surviving decedents of the Akumu. His weapon of choice was a standard double bladed scythe.

Preta's appearance was that of a young man in his mid to late twenties. His most prominent features were his blue hair and strange marking/tattoo around the right eye that he had from the time when he was first initiated into the Jashin Cult. Despite living for such a long period of time his appearance had not changed much since the Third Great Shinobi World War, the reason for his youthful appearance maybe a result of the extensive experimenting that he had done with the Jashin religion's various jutsu. His standard attire consisted of a green shirt, grey pair of pants, with a black jacket, and black shoes with a black coat over his back instead of actually wearing it.

Preta was a man of few words, and would only speak when he really has to or when he was required to illustrate his point of view. Unlike his Jashin brethren who were usually egotistical, ruthless, blood thirsty and crazy, Preta himself appeared to be more composed, logical, manipulative, and intelligent. One would ask why such a person, or rather, why someone with his past would ever work with Naruto, never mind serve him considering he enjoyed to kill whilst Naruto only killed when left with no other option. Well, no matter what his reasons, Preta was loyal to Naruto like all members of the Swordsmen.

Preta glanced at his Kage and gave a nod of acknowledgement before closing his eyes kind of like Neji if Naruto had to compare him to anyone. With a sigh, Naruto placed his elbows on the desk, interlaced his fingers and brought them just in front of his face as he leant forward. "I don't usually call you here all at once so I'm sure you're wondering what this meeting is about." He commented.

"Pretty much." Koga nodded, glancing around. "And since there's no war going on it is kinda strange for us all to be gathered."

"And for you to be so serious is strange too." Reiko noted with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the Mizukage looked aged all of a sudden.

Naruto chuckled lightly and gave an absent nod. "Akatsuki is moving at last and I fear Orochimaru is no longer going to keep idle either." As soon as 'Akatsuki' and 'Orochimaru' left his mouth, everyone straightened up on full alert, even the usually quiet Preta.

"How do you know?" Preta asked, surprising the slightly for being the first to ask.

Naruto glanced at him. "There have been reports all over the different countries of pairs of Shinobi, missing-nin wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One particular group was reported butchering a small settlement and performing a strange ritual with blood." Naruto shrugged. "That's all we got from our spies and Hunter-nin."

"Hidan." Preta said with a sigh.

"You're old partner?" Mei asked with a delicate eyebrow raised. They had all heard bits and pieces of Preta's past, including what he had done and partnered with. None of them treated him any differently though since they had all killed, for a different reason of course but they were all partners now, that was more important.

"Yes." Preta answered with a nod. "He is a true immortal, unlike me."

"A true immortal?" Touko asked looking confused, shifting her nodachi to look at him. "What's the difference?"

Preta sighed at having to say so much. "My immortality is not _true _immortality. I gained everlasting youth which I refer to as immortality, in the sense that I do not age and therefore cannot die from old age, however, I can be killed through other means, such as severe injury, very severe injury." He explained as shortly as possible. "Hidan however, simply cannot die. If he is beheaded, he can still talk despite being separated, no matter what you do, what jutsu you use or how much you cut him up…he cannot die." The entire room grew tense and heavy as they soaked in that information.

"So, we can't kill him?" Reiko asked with wide-eyes, glancing at Naruto who had closed his eyes. _'Whatever kind of people is in Akatsuki? These guys are after Naruto and even though he's strong as fuck…'_

"It doesn't matter." Naruto spoke, looking at them all. "Preta, I want you to write down everything you know about Hidan later on. His appearance, skills, how he speaks, what shampoo he uses, everything." He ordered the blue-haired man, receiving a nod from him in understanding.

"Hai, Mizukage-sama."

"If Akatsuki is finally on the move then what's that mean for us?" Raizen asked with a frown, running through many scenarios of running into Akatsuki and what they currently knew about them.

"Us?" Reiko asked with a scowl. "We should be more worried about Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed, gripping her sword at her side. Because the sword itself resided within a cane, its hilt was still the handle of the cane, so it looked different from most swords. Both the handle and scabbard were sleek black, which gave the entire sword the appearance of an ordinary walking stick.

"Of course you're worried about _Naruto-kun_." Koga mocked with a grin. "Who else will keep you warm in bed?" Normally saying something like that about your colleague and Kage would get you punished. However, saying it front of your Kage who was Naruto, well, everything went in stride. Naruto didn't care what they called him or insinuated, not when it was just the eight of them since they were his best friends, each and every one of them. What he had told them though was that while he didn't mind what they called him when it was just them, he did mind when it was official or in a meeting with important figures, such as the Daimyō.

However, that didn't stop the blush that appeared on both Naruto's and Reiko's cheeks, Reiko's was more prominent though, most likely since she was a pervert and the dribble of blood that came from her nose proved it. Though it wasn't like she was a closet pervert since everyone knew of her tendencies to read Icha-Icha flirt openly with Naruto.

"Koga! Reiko!" Hayate barked, slightly annoyed at their childish attitudes, especially when they were talking about the Akatsuki. "Play after, this is important."

"Spoilsport." Koga grumbled while Reiko smirked and turned away as if in victory.

"Well, what are we going to do Mizukage-sama?" Mei asked the twenty-two year old.

Naruto long at them all in silence, as if analysing them before sighing. "What are we going to do?" He asked, repeating the question rhetorically. "It's time we stopped hanging back and watching the world pass us. It's time we finally revealed ourselves and the new Kirigakure no Sato to the world." He announced with a wide grin.

Times were changing and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha was right in the centre of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in – Chapter 2: Orochimaru Makes His Move! Kirigakure Steps Forward!<strong>

**Should this story continue then I will be posting a 'Character Corner' below this for some characters to give you the information you need.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Character Corner<span>_**

**_Name:_**_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha (Full Name), Naruto Uzumaki (Commonly Used)_

**_Age:_**_ 22_

**_Hair:_**_ Blond with black highlights that stood up all over the place and hung down past his shoulder blades, much like Madara Uchiha's hairstyle looked like._

**_Eyes:_**_ Dark onyx_

**_Height:_**_ 6' 2_

**_Weight: _**_200 Ib._

**_Occupation:_**_ Mizukage_

**_Affiliation:_**_ Kirigakure no Sato_

**_Previous occupation(s):_**_ Genin_

**_Home country:_**_ Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)_

**_Hometown:_**_ Konohagakure no Sato_

**_Classification:_**_ S-Class _

**_Family: _**_Minato Namikaze (Biological Father), Kushina Uzumaki (Birth Mother), Mikoto Uchiha (Egg donor – Biological mother), Sasuke Uchiha (Half-Brother) and Itachi Uchiha (Half Brother)_

**_Skills: _**

**_Chakra Nature(s): Raiton_**_ (Lightning), _**_Suiton_**_ (Water), _**_Katon_**_ (Fire) and _**_Fūton_**_ (Wind)_

**_Namikaze Kekkei Genkai: Jinton_**_ (Swift Release)_

**_Uchiha Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan_**_, _**_Mangekyō Sharingan _**_and _**_Eien Mangekyō Sharingan_**

_Wielder of the _**_Rasengan_**_ and _**_Hiraishin_**

**_History:_**_ Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, given birth by Kushina Uzumaki whilst also the biological son of Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki was used to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko. His father wished for him to be seen as a hero but he was shunned, beaten and ignored for thirteen years of his life. After the Battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto was banished from Konohagakure no Sato. He travelled the world for five years. At 13 years old he acquired the _**_Sharingan _**_and found out his nature affinities were _**_Fūton_**_, _**_Katon_**_, _**_Raiton_**_ and _**_Suiton_**_. At the age of 14 he trained under the Raikage and Killer Bee in _**_Raiton_**_ in his first years. Age 15 – 16 he trained at Mt Myōbokuzan, mastering his _**_Sharingan_**_, jutsu and _**_Hiraishin_**_. He left the mountain with a scroll on the Namikaze's Kekkei Genkai. Age 17 he met up with Itachi by accident, gains the _**_Mangekyō Sharingan_**_ and later the _**_Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_**_. At the age of 18, he went to Kiri to train in his _**_Suiton_**_ but found out the civil war was still going on, joined the rebellion with Mei Terumi and helped win the battle form them. Afterwards though everyone in Kirigakure wanted him to be the new Mizukage despite his age. Naruto accepted of course since he could finally make a difference in the world at last._

_Now at 22 years old, he is the Mizukage and has the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū as his main force. _

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> Naruto is NOT god-like, he may sound like it but he isn't. He can still get his ass kicked by people like Pein, yes he will be very powerful but he won't be able to click his fingers and kill a Kage level opponent.

Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


End file.
